The provision of greater beauty and ambience in the home is virtually a universal desire with homeowners, and numerous articles have been developed in the past for the purpose of concealing various structural components or providing a more decorative appearance to a given area of the home. Window cornices and lambrequins are an example of such devices, which are intended to conceal or decorate the area above a window or the like, and/or the curtain or drapery rod at the top of the window.
However, windows are not a standard size, and it can be difficult to locate a cornice of the proper size or length for a given window, particularly when one is looking for a particular style or design. Oftentimes, the correct size cornice is not available at all, or at least not with a design desired by the purchaser. If a cornice of a different size, but having a desired pattern or design, is chosen, it generally must be custom modified in order to fit the installed location properly, which specialized work is relatively costly and may be more than the original purchase cost of the cornice itself.
Accordingly, a sectioned cornice comprising a plurality of mating portions or sections and which may be easily assembled and installed by a person with minimal skills and time, will be seen to be desirable. The cornice components are preferably provided with attractive ornamentation and/or decoration of various patterns thereon, with the patterns repeating and matching unobtrusively at each cornice section joint. The components may be formed of plastic, wood, fiber or chip board, and/or other economical materials as desired, and quick, simple, and economical installation means must also be provided.